Master
by ThrillerGirl05
Summary: [Sequel to Green Devil] To Kimberly, Master, The Green Ranger, was God. But she fails him. And God doesn't like failure.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Original (AND MUCH BETTER) Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

**This is Rated T for violence, slight language, Sadism, and Religious references. **

**OH AND READ "GREEN DEVIL" FIRST!**

Breathing in and out.

In and out.

In.

And.

Out.

Where was she?

She didn't know.

Only he knew.

Only the Green Devil knew.

Only her master knew.

And she was being punished.

She didn't know why.

But then again, only Master knew.

Master knew everything.

She knew nothing.

Master was God.

Kimberly Hart, the once mighty Pink Power ranger, limply sat against her prison. Or prism. It was a see-through green prism that looked like that of a pyramid. On top of was another pyramid (in an upside down position), but she didn't know why. She couldn't see if anything was in it.

Her prison was tight. Not much room. She was on her knees, and even being as small as she was she was a mere foot from the apex. Her back was numb, and she could feel her cut healing. Her wound. The scarred G on her back, a symbol of ownership for the Green Ranger. God. G. She felt so weak, so blank. She only remembered one thing; she had failed master. They had fought those…evil Power Rangers. The Red, Blue, Yellow, and Black group. Kim had the feeling she knew them from somewhere; she couldn't just place it. Even though she was a Power Ranger too, she was not one of them. Master detested them. Master hated them. But Master claimed that he fights for his Empress. Did that mean that Master had a master of himself? He never said anything to her. But those bad rangers seemed so familiar. She felt like she knew them.

Then a name popped into her head. J…Ja…Jay? No…it wasn't Jay. Jake? No. James? No. Jas…Jason! That was it! Jason something…red. Jason Red. No, Jason…

She gasped.

Jason, Red Ranger! Jason was the Red Ranger! The leader.

He had been nice to her before, she didn't quite remember where, or how, but he had. There was a girl with the name T. And there was a black kid, and some smart kid. Why was her enemy nice to her?  
She shook her head. They're bad. They're bad. They're bad.

Bad.

Kim had lost to them, though. She let down Master. She let down God. They fought those bad rangers. The bad girl and those two boys. And Jason. She was meant as a distraction as the Green Ranger ravaged the city. The bad rangers tried to trick her, they knew her name somehow, but they said she was under a spell. No spell. Master just had her. Master owned her. His mark was on her. He kissed her.

But they hesitated in fighting her. But they overpowered her. She seemed to not have a will to fight them either. Voices sang in her head that she shouldn't fight them. That they were good. But then Master's voice was heard, louder then the other voices. It said to kill them. Kill them all. But she couldn't. What was wrong with her? They eventually brought her down. But they didn't destroy her. No. They went back into the Angel Grove city…familiar place…to fight Master. But they lost. Like her, they lost. They tried to keep her away from Master, but she couldn't fend herself. She felt too weak to do anything. But Master kept her, and beat them all again. Like a broken record.

But Master didn't like failure.

God didn't like failure.

God was going to punish her.

Then everything had gone black and she woke up, even more dazed, in the prison. She had the feeling to stay away from Master. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Her mind tugged her to Master, but her heart tugged her, strangely, towards those other Rangers. Jason.

"Jason…" she whispered.

Horrible, horrible timing.

"WHAT did you just say?"

Kim gasped, her eyes dilating.

Master was here.

Master had come to play.

"No…n-no…n-nothing Master. Nothing."

"It sounded like something."

"No. No Master. No."

A giggle could be heard, and slowly the Green Ranger teleported in front of her. He was outside of the prism, however. He put his gloved hands onto the strange barrier, and leaned in.

"You shouldn't lie to God."

Master referred to himself as God often.

Master sometimes also disappeared during the day. Perhaps fighting the rangers. But he didn't seem tired from battle or thrilled with victory. But, then again, she hasn't served Master long. It seemed like yesterday to her. Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. Who knew? But when Master disappeared, it was for half the day. Then he came back. He wanted to play.

"Master I'm sorry. Please. Please Master. I won't mess up again. No. Please."

Tommy's smile twisted behind his mask.

"You don't deserve a second chance, Pink Power Ranger. But then again, I suppose you don't remember anything. I whipped out your memory several days ago, incase you forgot."

"Several…days ago?"

Kim was starting to shake. Confusion. Panic. Fear.

"Well I see the spell is actually beginning to ware off. You remembered the Red Ranger."

"Jason…"

Strike two.

"Don't you DARE say that name in my presence," and he smashed the barrier.

Kim's breathing was picking up.

"Master. Master forgive me."

"Did you just give me an order, Kimberly?"

"What? N-N-no. No Master. I…suggestion…"

"And now you're defying me?"

Kim fought back a sniffle. "Master, please…please…"

"You're worthless. No wonder the Rangers kicked you out."

"What…?"

"They decided they didn't care about you anymore. You used to be one of them, but no longer. I found you. And now you're mine."

"Yours…"

"And I ask you for one thing, and you fail. A worthless piece of trash, that's what you are." His tone of anger changed to a tone of sadism. "Ah, that reminds me. You're punishment."

"Master. Master please. Please, PLEASE, forgive me."

"Nah-ah-ah…" a twisted laugh escaped as he wagged his finger at her. And like magic, emerald colored sand poured from above Kim. Kim screamed, realizing the upper chamber was filled with it.

"With every spec of sand, comes a spec of memory and life. So slowly…will your time be up."

"Master…"

"Enough."

"I can't serve you if I die…"

"You didn't do much of a job serving me when you were alive, little Kimberly. It's my job to kill you anyway."

"K-kill me?"

"Aren't you intelligent?" he scoffed mockingly. "I have an empress of my own, and she thinks your dead. I decided to keep you for fun though, but you've proved to be boring rather quickly. You know that, right?"

Kimberly stared blankly, sand falling into her hair and her torn clothes.

"…Tommy…" she said.

The Green Ranger stopped. "Yes, the spell is wearing off after all…"

"You…" Kimberly's desperate tone faded into an enraged hiss.

The Green Ranger banged the top prism with his fist so that a large portion of sand rained down, Kimberly screaming out slightly.

"My dear Kimberly…" he began to laugh.

"You're a coward!" she yelled.

The spell was definitely gone.

"You know that, right? If you wanted to kill me how about you face me? Instead of trapping me in this stupid hourglass and just watching me wither away? I thought Rita ordered YOU to kill me, with YOUR OWN two hands. Now you can't!"

Strike three.

The Green Ranger stood there silently.

And then he teleported out in a mixture of yellow-green fire.

"**COWARD! DAMN YOU TOMMY!" **Kimberly yelled, banging the prism.** "I WOULD HAVE HELPED YOU, I WANTED TO, BUT NOW YOU CAN JUST BURN! I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE AND I WILL NEVER HELP YOU, AND I KNOW THE OTHER RANGERS WILL HELP ME, YOU'LL NEVER WIN! YOU HEAR ME? MAYBE YOU WOULD HAVE IF YOU---"**

"I heard you loud and clear, Beautiful."

Kimberly stopped, breathing out so slowly as two warm arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled against a surprisingly gentle body.

He had entered the Prison.

She heard his breath in her ear, "You wanted me to face you, right?"

Kimberly stared blankly in shock and fright, the sand continue to pour onto both of them. She immediately started to struggle, but the lack of space in the small prism proved it useless. She could barely even move.

"What's the matter dear Kimberly? I had the idea you liked me."

_"You monster."_

"I'd truly watch your words. There's no wall between us. I'm right here."

His hands were caressing her waist gently, as she began to rest on his body. He slid her fingers through her silky brown hair, pulling out several grains of green sand as well.

Droplets of tears started to roll down Kim's face.

"Please let us help you…please…"

An amused laugh tore through his mask.

"Maybe I'll spare you, Kimberly. You truly amuse me."

Nothing.

"Well, I plan on killing you last. So how about I let you return to those friends that hate you so much?"

Still nothing.

"And I'll see you in school, a deal my dear? I'll let you go, if you continue to entertain me. I had plans to kill Jason first, anyway."

Silence.

The Green Ranger's removed his helmet, and planted several light kisses along Kimberly's cheek and neck.

"Until then, little Kimberly."

And then, as if it was all a dream, Kimberly laid dazed on the floor of the Command Center, and the friends that she finally remembered were all begging her to be okay.

End.

**Authors Note: Ugh, I'll admit, I think this is absolutely horrible compared to Green Devil, but you guys demanded so I supplied. I have a bunch of fics planned that are purely centered around the Evil Green Ranger, basically all with Kim as well. And one with a different girl Ranger, but I won't say who, cause it's probably my better idea. But, no, it's not Trini. I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll be back. I'm probably gonna write a good fic with Tori and Blake as the Thunder Ranger when they didn't like each other much, cause I like using the cutest couples in horror fics, lol. Till then!**


End file.
